The Feral Beast
by Lightning X678
Summary: What if Naruto exists in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! ? How would Naruto fair in the Duel Academy? Watch as the story unfolds with Naruto being the center of it. First-Attempt.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at making fanfic. Please note that English is not my native language.I hope this story is readable :3**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"**Beep-Beep!Beepbeeep-BEEEP!BEEPBEEP-BEEEE**…..,"the sound continues to ring before it was slammed hard to the floor.

"Shut up! Damn it!" a young blonde teenager said in an angry tone. He sits up from the bed and looked at the thing that had just disturbed his dream. And he just got to the best part of it….."My ramen…"said the young blonde dreamily. He looked at the thing that had disturbed him and regretted slamming it afterwards.

"Man, this would be the sixth bell this week….*sigh*.Luckily I had no need to buy it again after this," said the young teenager. He woke up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He stood tall at 5'6 at the age of 15. He got a nice pair of blue, azure eyes. He looked down at his own reflection in the mirror and said in a very determined voice.

"Today's the day." He looked at his table where sits his stuff on it. There, a frame with a picture of family can be seen. A younger Naruto is smiling brightly with his two parents. His father was like an older version of Naruto but with longer hair. His mother is a young woman with a long beautiful red hair wearing a pink dress with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Yosh! I'm gonna do it! Otou-san, Okaa-san." said Naruto determinedly in front of the picture.

Today is the day where a lot of people came across from a lot of places to take the entry exam of the infamous Duel Academy. And Naruto is one of those people. He went to the kitchen and made a simple delicious breakfast aka ramen.

Naruto wore a simple plain orange T-shirt underneath his black, long-sleeved school uniform. A black school pants and school shoes…

"Why did we have to wear our own school uniform anyway?" Naruto thought while a sweatdropped formed on his head.

Checking through his deck, he looked if there's anything wrong with it. Satisfied with it, he locked the door of his room. He lived alone in an apartment after his parents died from an accident that happened while they both went to work overseas. They are famous and strong duelists in their own right. From what he heard, his parents died in an accident when their airplane crashed down at an island. An expedition was held to search for the bodies that had died in the accident. Unfortunately, his parents' bodies were not found.

Naruto was awakened from his stupor when he realized that he was staring at the door for 15 minutes. "15 minutes…..-wait! I'm gonna be late!"

He rushed down and ran at his full speed towards the examination place.

o. o. o.

After 30 minutes, he arrived at the place. It was a big and tall tower. Held in here is the entry exam. Without wasting any more time, Naruto went in and was greeted by a man wearing a black suit and a sunglass. Besides him stood two young lady.

"Are you here to take the exam?" asked the man with a monotone voice.

"Yeah. I'm not late right?" Naruto said confirming the man's question.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait for a minute, let me check the name list….Yeah, your name is in here. Please enter. You are quite early actually." said the man politely.

"Wait, what? What's the time right now?" asked Naruto bewildered by the man's statement. The man stated its 9.45 am.

"Huhh? Wait-oh I know, damn must have set the alarm one hour earlier again." Naruto sighed.

He takes his number from the man and was furious when he saw the high number. The man with black sunglasses said he is the last contestant.

"Well, am I a lucky guy." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Anyway, here I go." Naruto said as he entered into the tower and went to the examination hall.

He was so excited that he didn't realize that he got lost and was somehow in front of….

"How come I'm in front of a girl's toilet again?" Naruto asked annoyed to no one in particular. He would always got lost and ended up in weird places like this one when he's not paying attention to where he goes. _Is it some kind of cursed or what? _Naruto thought_ annoyed._

"Oh! Are you here to take the exam? Your clothes looked different." asked a beautiful blonde girl.

"Ah,yeah. I am kind of lost here. Could you please show me the way to the examination hall?" Naruto asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Follow me." said the girl

"Alexis".

Few seconds passed by and we just stand there. The girl's eyes staring at me as if waiting for something…-wait

"O-oh! It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto hurriedly.

The girl nodded her head and led the way to the examination hall. He followed behind her closely.

"Sooo, are you a second-year? What with the clothes and all…" Naruto asked wondering why the girl wore the Duel Academy uniform.

"Oh!No,no. I'm a first-year. I went to the Duel prep-school before so I was promoted straight into the Academy when I sent my application to enroll in the Academy." said Alexis to clear out the misunderstanding. Naruto make an 'o' to look that he understood.

"Well, here we are."

The sound of someone giving speeches about something like "Good luck" and "Try again next year if you are not chosen"

"Well, here we will separate. Good luck with your exam, Uzumaki" said Alexis leaving Naruto behind and walking up the stairs leading to the stands to watch the duel from there.

"I'm all alone now. Guess I might as well go and sit somewhere while waiting for my turn."

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a pair of eyes had been watching him.

"Uzumaki…."

o. o. o.

As he was searching for a place to sit, he saw a young blue haired kid sitting alone, fidgeting. _'He must be nervous'_ Naruto thought

"Hey kid! Are you taking the exam as well?" Naruto asked (obviously)

"Y-yeah..Are you here for the exam as well? A-and I'm not a kid!" said the blue haired kid, annoyed.

"Oh sorry there. My name's Naruto Uzumaki"

"I-I'm Syrus Truesdale." said Syrus stuttered while bowing.

'Applicants Syrus Truesdale, please go to the Duel Field No.4. I repeat. Applicants Syrus Truesdale, please go to the Duel Field No.4

"That's my name. I gotta go!" as he was prepared to go. Naruto stopped him and said.

"Good luck Syrus! Keep calm and you can win it!"

Syrus stopped for a moment and nodded his head to Naruto thankful by his advice.

o. o. o.

Syrus got to his designated field and was greeted the sight of a smart looking man wearing a purple robe._ 'That must be the examiner' _Syrus thought.

"Are you ready young man?" the examiner said.

"Y-yeah! I'm ready!" responded Syrus nervously.

"Duel!"

o. o. o.

"Oh! Looks like the duel had started." Naruto said. _'A Vehicroid Deck huh? Well he seems to be holding up quite well.'_ Naruto thought amused by his own thought

"He's ain't half bad himself." Naruto mused to himself.

'Applicants Naruto Uzumaki, please go to the Duel Field No.2. I repeat. Applicants Naruto Uzumaki, please go to the Duel Field No.2'

"Finally!"

Not waiting to go by the stairs. He jumped straight from the stands to the field No.2 which is coincidentally in front of him. There a man looks to be in his 20's with spiky brown hair waiting for him. Taken aback a little by the sudden appearance, the Professor took a while to recompose himself and see who's the person he will tested. The Professor calm looks turn to enrage when he found out who the guy is.

"You!" the Professor said angrily.

"Huh? Me?" Naruto said confused as to what made this examiner look angry.

"You are the guy who's flirting with my Alexis! What's your relationship with her huh!?" the Professor said angrily.

"We've just met this morning…" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Liar! I saw you and her walking and talking to each other! She even wished you luck! I was supposed to receive that! Not by some slacker! I'll defeat you here and wins my Alexis heart!"

"O-okay then…" Naruto nervously said not knowing what to do with this mad man.

"Duel!" both of them said in unison.

o. o. o.

Sweatdropped, Alexis focused back on the duel. 'Now let me see how good you are, Uzumaki..'

Zane, quietly watched the duel with Alexis. _'Alexis looked like she had been waiting for this duel. I wonder if this guy is any good.'_

o. o. o.

#4000-Naruto

#4000-Professor

"I'll start first! Draw! I set my monster in facedown and set one card facedown. I activate my spell card, Foolish Burial! It lets me send one of my cards from the deck to the graveyard." Naruto said ending his turn.

"Huh, foolish why would you sent one of your cards to the graveyard?" the Professor said mockingly. "Well more of the advantages for me. Draw! I summon Giant Orc in Attack Positon!"

#Giant Orc-Fiend/Dark Level 4-2200 Atk/0 Def#

Now attack that facedown monster!"

Naruto grinned, "Flip! Now, Hane-Hane skill activates, I'll select one of your monster and return it to its owner's hand." The Giant Orc sent to its owner and Hane-Hane was destroyed.

"Now! By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I'll Special Summon the card that I had just _foolishly_ sent." Naruto said sarcastically.

"I Special Summon, Green Baboon Defender Of The Forest!"

#Green Baboon Defender Of The Forest-Beast/Earth Level 7-2600 Atk/1800 Def#

"This card can be Special Summon from my hand or graveyard whenever my Beast-type monsters are destroyed by battle by paying 1000 of my Life Points."

"What!?" the Professor said shocked by the turn of events.

#Naruto-3000

#Professor-4000

"Y-you just got lucky! I set two facedown and end my turn!"

The Professor grinned, _'Hehe, go on and attack me. I'll activate my mirror force and destroy your Green Baboon.'_

'_Judging by his looks, that facedowns must have some nasty effects'_ Naruto thought. _'Well not that I'm scared of it' _Naruto foxily grinned

"My turn! Draw! I activate my spell card, Dian Keto the Cure Master. It increases my Life Points by 1000!"

#Naruto-4000

#Professor-4000

"I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf in Attack Position."

#Pitch-Black Warwolf- Beast-Warrior/Earth-1600 Atk/600 Def#

"Now, Pitch-Black Warwolf attacks you directly!"

"Ha! You have fallen to my trap, I activate-

Naruto grinned, "Pitch-Black Warwolf skill activates. You cannot activate any trap cards during the Battle Phase."

"What!?"

"Now attacks him directly Green Baboon, Warwolf!"

#Naruto-4000

#Professor-0

"What!?" the Professor fallen to his knee shocked that he was easily defeated.

'_Is that the only thing he could say? He's been saying 'what' the whole time.'_ Naruto thought sweatdropped.

The whole hall was greeted with silence. Then, peoples started to cheer loudly at Naruto.

"Wow, look at him. He defeats the examiner in just one round."

"He's so cute and strong!"

"That guy ain't half bad huh Chazz?"

"Huh, maybe. But he would fall to the might of Chazz Princeton!"

o. o. o.

"That had to be the fastest duel to have happened in the exam right, Zane?" Alexis said somehow shocked at the power of the blonde deck_._

"Yeah, you're right."

'_That Uzumaki boy would be a very strong duelist in the future.' _Zane thought

o. o. o.

Voices could be heard talking at the awesome duel that had just transpired. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and went up the stairs to the stands. He was greeted by the sight of a smiling Syrus Truesdale and some brown-haired boy.

"Wow! That was so cool Naruto! You defeated that guy like it was nothing!" Syrus said excitedly.

"Haha, it was nothing." Naruto said embarrassed.

"No, it was so cool there dude. I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki. You are so strong but you are just the second-best duelist in here." Jaden said arrogantly with full confidence.

"Wait, I thought you said I'm the second-best." a jet black-haired boy said walking towards them.

"Hmm. Then, both of you are the second-best!" Jaden said smiling.

The jet black-haired boy sweatdropped at Jaden's antic. "I'm Bastion Misawa." the now known Bastion introduced himself.

"Hey there, Bastion. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said returning the gesture.

"Yeah I know you. I watched the duel. That was an awesome strategy."

"So who's the best duelist?" Naruto said returning back to the topic.

"Of course I am the one!" Jaden said confidently.

Before Naruto could say something back to Jaden, Jaden's name was called and he rushed down to his designated field.

"Huh, he was so full of himself." Naruto said.

"He needs to be. Looks who's he dueling with." Bastion said.

"A clown?" Naruto asked.

Bastion and Syrus face faulted at that.

"No! He's the Head Professor of the Duel Academy, Vellian Crowler. Didn't you hear his speech earlier?"

"Ahaha no. I got lost and missed the speech." Naruto laughed nervously.

"And wait I thought I'm the last one to duel?" Naruto asked.

"Well he arrived at the last minute." Syrus answered.

"Quiet guys, the duel has started." Bastion said.

Ten minutes after that, "Ooh, Crowler seems to have the upper hand." Naruto said unimpressed with the duel.

Then, suddenly Jaden cracked up and confidently said he would beat Crowler. He summoned Winged Kuriboh and one facedown. Crowler attacks him but Winged Kuriboh effects activate and Jaden received no damage.

'_That card am I hearing wrong or does it talk just now?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Jaden then activates his trap card and special summoned one Elemental Hero. By using the combination of his hero's deck, he defeated Crowler with his Elemental Hero Wingman combined with the effects of the Skyscraper.

'_That Elemental Hero Deck is quite strong but it depends a lot on fusion summons.' _Naruto thought after observing the deck's power.

Everyone cheered loudly and shocked at the unexpected outcome of the duel. Jaden overjoyed with his victory, dance around happily.

"Hahaha, looks like these 3 years at the Academy would be very interesting." Naruto said not knowing how exactly right he is.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**I just wrote this for fun,so my updates will not be so frequent.**

**So Naruto's deck is actually not so original. I don't know how to make an original one so I'll just go with an existing one.A Beast-Type deck. Not so many used it before Synchro came.**

**Ps:Review! Just don't flame me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the Chapter 2 of the Feral Beast guys!Well i didn't expect to have 7 reviews and 19 Fav's. I didn't think i did that good 0_0**

**Anyway,thanks so much guys! I really like to know what you guys think of my story so could u guys please review? I don't know if you guys just Favorited it. Maybe I need some improvement or something?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

* * *

Among the duelists that had applied to enroll in the Academy, only 31 of them were chosen. Naruto was one of those people. Now, they are being sent through to the Duel Academy via private helicopters, sponsored by Seto Kaiba.

'Attention young Duel Academy's students. If you look at outside your windows you will see your new home far away from your home.' The pilot announced to the passengers.

"Woah is that the Duel Academy? It's so huge!" shouted an excited young blonde. All of the students are excited as well and look out of their windows to see the amazing view except for a certain sleeping Jaden Yuki.

'Now, now I knew you are excited but don't shout.'

Embarrassed that he had been scolded, Naruto keeps quiet and enjoyed the view of the big island.

'Quite a sight eh? Now there, fasten your seat belts and set your sits back to an upright position. We're going to land. Next stop, the Academy Island.' the pilot announced.

o. o. o.

All of the newly fresh students gathered in a big classroom with them now wearing their own Academy's uniform. They were gathered there to hear the speech of the Headmaster of the Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard welcoming them to the Duel Academy.

Naruto standing amongst the students listening to the speech wondering when it will be finish 'How much longer this could be? That's why I hated speeches.' Naruto thought.

'_And how come that Jaden guy was still sleeping? Did he sleep walking to here?' _Naruto sweatdropped seeing Jaden hadn't even woke up ever since they landed here.

The speech ended and they were asked to go to their own dorm. The map had been given to the students in their PDA to show them the way to go their designated dorm. Naruto wore a bright yellow robe which meant that he is a Ra Yellow student. "With these clothes, I hereby announced that I am officially the brightest man in the world!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"You like to be overdramatic huh?" Bastion asked sweatdropping.

"You don't know how I feel right now! If only they had orange vest…" Naruto said sadden by the fact that he had to wear these yellow clothes. Well at least he doesn't have to wear the blue vest that Obelisk Blue had to wear. It looks so moody and for some reason blue color makes him feel uneasy.

'_Isn't orange much brighter than yellow?'_ Bastion sweatdropped.

"Hey how about we walk together to the dorm?" Bastion asked.

Naruto rants stopped and nodded to Bastion. They then met the duo Slifer, Jaden and Syrus.

Jaden then stopped them and asked are they in the red too.

"No Jaden, we are in the Ra Yellow. You could actually know from the color of the vest." Naruto said stating the obvious.

"Oh now I get it." Jaden said understood now why the color of some students is different. (How dumb could he be?)

"I would have thought that you knew that already. It's so obvious from the color." Bastion said somehow shocked by the stupidity.

"Hey! So what!? Ever thought I'm a color blind!?" Jaden asked annoyed at the tone Bastion said.

"Well actually I didn't. Are you a color_ blind_? Haha." Bastion said jokingly.

"Well we've gotta go now." Naruto said.

"Okay sees you guys at the dorm!" Jaden said excited.

"I doubt that, your dorm is over there Jaden." Bastion said pointing to an old red dormitory.

Naruto and Bastion then said farewell to the duo and walked to their dorm. Naruto was still unsatisfied with no orange, ranted the whole way towards the dorm. Bastion just sweatdropped and had to endure hearing Naruto's rants all the way on their journey.

o. o. o.

They arrived at the dorm and went to their own respective room. Each student was given a room each. Its room is as big as a normal bedroom. The room had a single-bed size with yellow blanket, a dresser, a closet, a chair, a table with a computer and lamp on it, a window to see the nice view and a medium size T.V.

Naruto placed his stuff on the bed and went to the window to watch the good view of the big, tall building of one Duel Academy.

"Guess I'll go for a walk first before the Ra Yellow's Welcome Dinner." Naruto said.

Naruto went out of the dormitory and walked to the Duel Academy building. He entered it and was so focused with the building structure that he got lost. And now he was somehow in front of the Duel Arena_. 'I somehow got lost….again'_ Naruto thought sweatdropping.

There are two students talking to each other on the field and they stopped when they saw Naruto walking to the Duel Arena.

"Hey isn't that the guy who beats the examiner in just one round?" whispered a blue spectacled haired boy to his friend.

"Yeah I think he's the one." the friend whispered back.

"Hey! You are not allowed in here. This week is the Obelisk Blue's turn to use the Duel Arena." said the blue spectacled haired boy.

"Oh really? Then I'm sorry to interrupt." Naruto said prepared to leave when he was stopped by a voice.

"Oh are you the guy who _beats_ the examiner in just one round?" asked a spiky haired boy on the stands.

"Yeah… I didn't think it was that remarkable." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I wonder…is it by skill or just by pure _luck?"_ the spiky haired boy said mockingly.

"Just who are you?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Don't you know? He's Chazz Princeton. He is the best duelist back in the Duel's prep-school. He would be the next King of Games." said both of Chazz's lackeys.

"Heh, the next King of Games?" Naruto asked amused by the joke.

"Well prove it to me that you are just as good as you said." Naruto said challenging Chazz.

Not taken back by the challenge, Chazz agreed to it.

"How about we duel here at midnight later?" Naruto suggested.

"No matter what the time it is I don't care because you would fall to the might of Chazz Princeton hahaha." Chazz laughed confidently thinking that he would win. (Hahaha he didn't know just how wrong he is)

As Naruto was leaving, he then stopped, turning his body and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The real next King of Games!" Naruto said loudly trying to ire Chazz. He then leaved and went to his dorm.

Chazz furious by the exclamation couldn't help but wanted to defeat that Uzumaki guy and sees he crying and begging him for mercy. Chazz laughed to himself imagining the thought in his head.

Then a few minutes after that, Jaden came and challenged Chazz to a duel.

"Heh, can't do that slacker. I got my appointment with Uzumaki tonight."

"Naruto?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, him. I would destroy him! Hey, how about you two come and watched the duel? You would see just how much you regretted challenging me today." Chazz said confidently unaware that Alexis had heard him well.

'Naruto…' Alexis thought worriedly. It's not like Alexis thought that Naruto would lose or anything but he is up against Chazz. She is still not sure how good Naruto really is. Chazz is after all the best duelist in the Duel's prep-school…the best for guys of course. _'I am stronger than him' _Alexis thought.

And then Alexis intervened and told Chazz that the Obelisk Blue's Welcome Dinner would be held shortly. Chazz then nodded and leaved. Alexis then went to Jaden and Syrus and said to them that their own dorm's welcome dinner is about to start as well. They leaved and said goodbye to Alexis.

o. o. o.

"Woah! There's so many food at here! Is that, is that ramen!?" Naruto said loudly mouth watery with the presented food.

"Now, now you guys please sit down." a short and old looking man said.

"I'm Professor Sartyr, Head of the Ra Yellow's dorm. I hope you guys would get along well and enjoy the meal."

"Now cheers to all!" Professor Sartyr said to start the dinner.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto said and then eats gluttonously. Ten bowls of ramen finished in a matter of seconds. Finished with it, Naruto eats the meats and chicken at lightning speed. The people at the table stopped and watched at the monster that devoured the foods in the blink of an eye. Not wanting to be defeated, all the boys eat their food faster so that the monster would not devour all the foods on the table. 'We won't lose!' were the thought of the other boys.

"I Need More Ramen!"

'_Acts like I don't know him. Acts like I don't know him.'_ Bastion thought embarrassed with his blonde friend sudden attitude towards food.

"Hey Bastion! What are you doing!? Come here and eat with me!" Naruto shouted to Bason.

Bastion facepalmed and embarrassed hid his face with a book that he somehow took out from his jacket.

The meal ended at 11. The students got to know each other and were quite enjoyed with the meal. The students were asked to go back to their own room. Naruto, stuffed laid down at the bed. Before he could doze off, his PDA rang. He took it and saw a video message from Chazz.

'Don't you chicken out later, blondie. To make it interesting, how about we make a deal? The winner gets the other guy best card' the message ended.

"Wow he was so full of himself, betting on the best card thinking that he would win. Guess he would just see for himself who's the best duelist." Naruto said. As he readies himself to go, his stomach suddenly felt very painful. 'Stomachache!? At this kind of time?' Naruto rushed to the toilet on the end of the floor.

o. o. o.

"Huh, where's that blondie? Did he had chicken out? Hahaha" Chazz laughed thinking that Naruto was too afraid to face him with his best card on stake.

"No! There's no way that Naruto would chicken out!" Syrus said not believing Naruto is that kind of guy.

"Even though I don't know that Naruto guy much, I know for a fact that a duelist would not back down from a fight." Jaden said agreeing with Syrus.

Standing in a corner, Alexis was having a second thought about Naruto. _'Is Naruto that kind of guy?'_ Alexis thought though she was hoping that Naruto would not come, she also doesn't think that Naruto is that kind of guy.

"Heh, looks like he won't be coming here. How about you slacker fight with me? I don't want to waste my time here after all." Chazz challenged.

"Sure! Get your game on!" Jaden said before he was stopped.

"H-Hold it right there! I-I'm here!" Naruto weakly said as he arrived holding his stomach with a pained face.

"Naruto are you alright?" Syrus asked as he and Jaden rushed towards Naruto.

"Y-yeah it's fine. Thank you, Syrus. I'm okay. Just had a stomachache" Naruto said.

"Hey buds are you okay? I can replace you to duel with that guy." Jaden suggested seeing his blonde friend in pain.

"N-no! I said I'm fine! Now step aside." Naruto ordered and went onto the Duel Arena.

"Hehe, guess you are not as much as chicken as I thought you would be. Can you actually duel with me with in that kind of condition?" Chazz sneered at Naruto.

"Damn it! Could we just start already!? I want to finish this fast!" Naruto's stomach, growing more painful as time passed by.

"Sure"

"Duel!" both of them said in unison.

o. o. o.

Alexis came out from her hiding went to the Slifer duo.

"Is he gonna be fine?" Alexis asked worried.

"Woah Alexis! Why are you here!?" Jaden asked to Alexis but Alexis just ignored the question.

"I don't know Alexis…but I believe in Naruto! So, he's gonna be just fine!" Syrus said reassuring Alexis worries.

'_I hope you're right'_ Alexis thought

o. o. o.

#4000-Naruto

#4000-Chazz

"I'll go first. Draw! I summon Beast King Barbaros in Attack position. This card can be summoned without any tribute but its attack becomes lower by 1100."

#Beast King Barbaros-Beast Warrior/Earth-1900 Atk/1200 Def#

"I place two facedowns and end my turn." Naruto said ending his turn.

"Okay here I go blondie! Draw! I summon Chthonian Soldier in Defense mode."

#Chthonian Soldier-Warrior/Dark-1200 Atk/ 1400 Def#

"I gonna end my turn with placing two facedowns." Chazz said arrogantly.

"Is that all!?" Naruto said faced still in pain.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Berserk Gorilla in Attack Position!

#Berserk Gorilla-Beast/Earth-2000 Atk/1000 Def#

"I'll attack your Chthonian Soldier with my Barboros." Naruto said before he was stopped by Chazz.

"Not before I activate my facedown! Sakuretsu Armor! With this I destroy the attacking monster!"

"Not so fast! I activate my own trap card! Destruction Jammer! By discarding 1 card, I negate the activation of a card that destroys a monster on the field, and destroy that card." Naruto said while discarding one of his cards to negate the effect of Sakuretsu Armor.

Chthonian Soldier was destroyed by battle and Naruto continues his attack by attacking Chazz directly with his Berserk Gorilla.

#Naruto- 4000

#Chazz- 2000

"Urgh!"

"This is not the end! Draw!" Chazz drew smiling widely at the card he got.

"I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted! I got to Special Summon 1 of my monster in the Graveyard in Attack Position. And that's not all! I activate my Spell Card, Inferno Reckless Summon! When I Special Summon 1 monster, this card is activated. Now I Special Summon from my deck the same name as the monster that I had Special Summoned just now." Two more Chthonian Soldier appeared on the field in Defense Position. The attacking position Chthonian Soldier gained 1600 Attack points making it have 2800 Attack points.

"Now attack Berserk Gorilla!"

"Ugh!"

#Naruto-2200

#Chazz-2000

Naruto grinned, "Not yet! Because you destroyed 1 of my Beast monster-

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"-oh yeah it is! By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I Special Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from my Graveyard!"

"But how!?" Chazz asked shocked by the appearance of Naruto's sudden best card.

"Heh, did u remembered the card that I discard to negate the activation of your trap card?" Naruto smirked seeing Chazz angry face, now knowing how the card is Special Summoned.

"But it's still weaker than my Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz said thinking he still has the advantage. He put one facedown and ended his turn.

'_I knew what you were thinking. You were thinking that you could decrease my Chthonian Soldier Attack Points by destroying the other weaker version of it. With this facedown, Staunch Defender, that Uzumaki would have to only attack my attacking Chthonian Soldier.'_ Chazz, snickering to himself, imagining Naruto's face when he activates his trap card.

"M-My turn! Draw! When you have two or more monster of the same attribute, I got to call this card from my hand. Now go, Divine Fowl King Alector!"

#Divine Fowl King Alector-Winged Beast/Wind Level 6-2400 Atk/2000 Def#

"You are only wasting your cards! It's still weaker than my Chthonian Soldier!"

"Not before I use its effect! Once per turn I can negate 1 of the monster effect in this field. I choose Beast King Barborus!" Beast King Barborus Attack points went up from 1900 to 3000. Chazz faced could only look in horror as he saw all of his Chthonian Soldiers were destroyed. Naruto's Life point decrease as the effect of Chthonian Soldier activated. Naruto received the same kind of damage that Chazz received from the battle against Beast King Barborus with Chthonian Soldier.

#Naruto-2000

#Chazz-1800

"One last attack! Go, Green Baboon attacks him directly!"

#Naruto-2000

#Chazz-0

"He's too strong."Chazz said as he fallen to his knees, couldn't comprehend that he would lose to some Ra Yellow. He was supposed to be the best!

"That was a sweet duel! Talk about awesome!" Jaden said congratulating Naruto's victory. Syrus nodded his head agreeing with what Jaden had said.

"Man I feel like want to duel as well!"

"Hey I heard someone's coming. We need to get out of here fast! Follow me!" Alexis said to the Naruto, Jaden and Syrus.

Chazz awakened from his stupor, he stands up and run away from the arena with angered clear on his face. 'Uzumaki! I would get my revenge!' Chazz thought as he leaved hurriedly from the arena.

o. o. o.

"That was awesome Naruto! You are so strong!" Syrus said to Naruto praising him.

"Yeah! You are quite good, Uzumaki."

"Haha I'm not that strong. And call me Naruto, Alexis" Naruto sheepishly said.

"That Chazz guy is quite good as well." Naruto added more.

"Hey Naruto! How about a duel!? You and me!" Jaden said couldn't resist the urge to duel with Naruto seeing he beats Chazz with ease.

"S-sorry Jaden! Maybe we could do it next time! I couldn't hold it anymore, arrgh!" Naruto said apologizing to Jaden as he run at his dorm at full speed.

"Toilet!"

Jaden sweatdropped, sighed missing the chance to fight with Naruto. Alexis went to the Slifer duo to bid both of them farewell and went to her dorm.

'Naruto huh? That guy sure is funny.' Alexis thought as she walked to her dorm.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Phew! I had to actually to write this chapter twice because my computer keeps crashing and i keep to forgot to save the file. I update this quite fast actually for my record and that's all because you guys like it.**

**Now how was it? Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
